


Help

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise is a huge family, Friendship, Humor, Jim and Spock are dumb, M/M, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: https://vk.com/wall-143112769_2312





	Help

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала что?  
  
Кирк старается не вздрагивать, слыша в чудесном голосе Ухуры интонации своего лучшего друга. Связистка и доктор редко пересекались, так что убийственные нотки Боунса из уст девушки Джим сваливает на талант той к ксенолингвистике. Скопировать южный акцент ведь легче, чем резкую речь клингонов?  
  
Джим смотрит на Нийоту снизу вверх, трогательно выкатив губу, всеми силами изображая побитого щенка. Он прекрасен и очарователен, и грех не пользоваться этим.  
  
Интересно, Нийота убьет его, если узнает, что он называет ее по имени в голове, или не будет дожидаться новых поводов и придушит его сейчас, стоя в этой соблазнительной короткой пижамке, прикрывающей еще меньше, чем офицерская форма.  
  
Ладно, возможно, заявляться к Ухуре в шесть утра — не самый надежный для сохранения жизни план. Но зато лучший план перехвата.  
  
— Почему я?  
  
— Потому что ты встречалась со Споком.  
  
Это правда. По большей части. Ладно, Джим просто не может представить себе на этой роли никого другого, кроме лучшего друга, вежливо пославшего его с такими запросами далеко и подальше от медотсека. Кирк ему еще это припомнит.  
  
— Маккой отказался, да?  
  
Джим утыкается взглядом в пол, признавая поражение, и, ух ты, это что, один из тех ковров с Ригулуса, которые им вручили в благодарность за подписанный договор? Разве они не должны лежать опечатанные на складе, пока все не проверят научники? Плохая-плохая Ухура.  
  
— Ладно. Я согласна. Но с парой условий.  
  
Джим пытается выглядеть не слишком радостным, и, судя по довольному лицу Нийоты, проваливается в этом полностью.  
  
— Во-первых, с тебя поход по магазинам. Долгий. С тоннами пакетов. Именно такой, какой показывают в этих глупых комедиях.  
  
— Без проблем, если не будешь выбирать косметику, — на удивленный взгляд Джим закатывает глаза и поясняет, — я в ней не разбираюсь особо.  
  
— Допустим, — Ухура сдерживает поток вопросов, — во-вторых, я хочу присутствовать.  
  
— А тебе не кажется, что это личное?  
  
— А тебе не кажется, что если тебе дать шанс, ты будешь увиливать с этим до последнего.  
  
После недолгого молчания Кирк кивает, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Справедливо.  
  
— И последнее, — Нийота угрожающе тычет пальцем в грудь Джима, — немедленно свали из моей каюты.  
  
— Хей, капитан может посещать любую каюту на своем корабле.  
  
— Но никто не обещал, что за это капитан не получит в нос.  
  
Подушка с ближайшего кресла летит в голову Джима, и пока он восстанавливает равновесие после внезапного нападения, Ухура хватает вторую и обрушивает на своего непосредственного начальника град ударов, оттесняя его к двери. Когда Кирк оказывается в коридоре, связистка бросает в него подушку и, подмигивая, закрывает дверь. Посмеиваясь и вертя находку в руках, капитан неспешно направляется к своей каюте, едва не насвистывая от счастья.

* * *

— Доктор Маккой, я не понимаю, зачем вам в этой ситуации трикодер.  
  
— Я хочу проверить, нет ли у меня слуховых галлюцинаций.  
  
Леонард водит приборам рядом со своей головой, не отмечая никаких аномалий и отклонений. Спок молча наблюдает за доктором, давая тому время на осознание просьбы. Несколько лет, проведенных на Энтерпрайз, показали, что людям тоже необходимы медитации для восстановления ментального равновесия. Просто проходят они в непривычном для вулканцев виде. Вроде ворчания доктора Маккоя, ухода за растениями офицера Сулу, полуправдивых рассказов энсина Чехова о России, пении Ухуры, игры в шахматы для Джима. Спок не может признать такую замену эффективной, но видит в ней некоторое удобство для видов, не вынужденных контролировать свои эмоции.  
  
Когда доктор получает исчерпывающие данные о своем состоянии, он перемещается к вулканцу, внимательно следя за показаниями трикодера.  
  
— Доктор, ваши действия…  
  
— Клянусь, скажешь “нелогично” — я тебя стукну.  
  
По силе и скорости реакции вулканцы превосходят людей. Даже генетически Спок больше вулканец, чем человек, о чем в красочных выражениях не забывает напоминать доктор Маккой. Намеренное предупреждение о своих действиях лишает доктора эффекта неожиданности. Перехватить удар в любом случае будет несложно.  
  
Спок благоразумно молчит во время всего незапланированного обследования.  
  
— Ладно, что случилось?  
  
— Я же сказал, доктор, мне требуется ваша помощь…  
  
— Это я понял.  
  
Нервное едва заметное движение руки Маккоя выдает то, что доктор хочет выпить. Спок мог бы открыть шкаф за рабочим столом Леонарда и достать бутылку бренди. Возможно, и выпить самому. Но вулканец не считает себя в праве распоряжаться в медотсеке, поэтому просто ждет продолжения фразы.  
  
— Почему сейчас?  
  
— Я… не понимаю.  
  
— Что произошло, раз ты не стал оттягивать до последнего, как происходит каждый раз, когда дело касается Джима?  
  
Спок смотрит прямо, никак не показывая своего замешательства, то Леонард все равно  _видит_. Научился уже, латая этот ходячий компьютер, у которого отключаются все инстинкты самосохранения, когда их безрассудный капитан попадает в беду.  
  
— Думаю, причиной послужил разговор с моим отцом.  
  
Маккой пораженно выдыхает. Выяснять подробности вулканского конфликта отцов и детей он не намерен. Не в этом отвратительно трезвом состоянии.  
  
— А почему ты не попросишь Ухуру? Я вообще не эксперт в подобных вещах.  
  
— Мы с Нийотой состояли в романтических отношениях, и я боюсь, моя просьба может задеть ее чувства.  
  
— Боже, гоблин, да ты не такая бесчувственная машина, какой хочешь казаться.  
  
— Доктор, я думал мы уже пришли к консенсусу по этому вопросу.  
  
Маккой бросает взгляд на трикодер, словно не доверяя его показаниям, и проходит к шкафу с алкоголем, молча наливая бренди в два стакана. Протягивая один Споку, Леонард отпивает из своего, качая головой и грустно улыбаясь.  
  
— Ладно, давай решать твою “проблему”.

* * *

— Паш, постой, ты не видел Ухуру?  
  
Скотти выглядит взволнованно. В смысле, взволнованнее, чем обычно. Он немного мнется и пытается незаметно оглядываться, надеясь увидеть связистку среди экипажа, переводящего корабль в “спящий режим” для спокойной остановке на Йорктауне. До конца пятилетней миссии чуть больше года, поэтому возвращаться на Землю для ремонта глупо. А звездная база, спасенная Энтерпрайз четырнадцать месяцев назад, радушно согласилась принять корабль. У Скотта, как главного инженера, почти не будет свободного времени, и жалкие пять часов, во время которых Серебряная леди может без него обойтись, Монтгомери хотел посвятить другой леди, бесследно сбежавшей с корабля.  
  
— Кажется, она спустилась вниз с капитаном.  
  
— Капитаном? Ладно. Тогда найду Спока. Скажи честно, у тебя есть идеи на счет трансварпа? Мне бы не помешали свежие мысли.  
  
— Коммандер тоже спустился на планету с доктором Маккоем.  
  
— В смысле “спустился”? А кто командует на мостике? Эти двое что, оставили за главного Сулу? Ладно капитан забывчивый, но остальные-то…  
  
Стремительно направляясь к мостику, Скотти ругал весь офицерский состав, разом решивший спуститься на звездную базу, не поставив никого в известность. Чехов спешит за инженером, боясь пропустить что-то важное. В турболифте, во время короткой передышки от привычного бега по коридорам корабля, Скотт резко оборачивается к Чехову.  
  
— Погоди, мистер Спок и Маккой спустились вместе? И доктор не устроил истерику по поводу того, что его атомы распылят по всей вселенной?  
  
Паша рассеянно кивнул, понимая всю абсурдность ситуации. Шаттлы с Энтерпрайз запустят только после стыковки. О нелюбви доктора к транспортатору знал каждый член экипажа, а словесные перепалки между СМО и старпомом стали чем-то вроде местной приметы. И когда эти двое не спорят…  
  
— Что-то грядет, Паша. Надеюсь, разнообразия ради, мы не влетим в неприятности на максимальном варпе.

* * *

— Твой бывший невыносим.  
  
— Он хотя бы не пытается с тобой флиртовать.  
  
Весь план помощи чуть не накрылся на первой же попытке, когда Джим и Спок едва не столкнулись в дверях магазина. Ухура и Леонард спешно развели неразлучную парочку в разные части города, прибегая ко все возможному красноречию, и если бы хотя бы один из них не был столь поглощен своими мыслями, на спокойной жизни можно было ставить крест.  
  
— Как ты прожил с Кирком в одной комнате три года?  
  
— Как ты подписалась на отношения с этим остроухим?  
  
— Боже, мы что, правда собираемся сплетничать о нашем начальстве?  
  
— Нет, мы собираемся сплетничать о наших друзьях, которым нужен космический пинок под зад, чтобы разобраться в отношениях.  
  
Комнаты отдыха на корабле оборудованы ужасно мягкими диванами. Леонард подумывает забрать один себе в медотсек. Или же это просто последствия четырехчасовой ходьбы под ровное “Я не считаю это удовлетворительным, Леонард”. Это был действительно тяжелый день. Ему даже удалось уговорить Спока звать его по имени.  
  
— Как мы оказались в это втянуты?  
  
— Ты встречалась с вулканцем. Я дружу с идиотом.  
  
— Звучит как тост.  
  
— Такими темпами я сопьюсь до того, как кто-нибудь что-нибудь выберет.  
  
— Как думаете, сколько процентов серебра должно быть в “достаточно, но не слишком серебряном” изделии.  
  
— Восемьдесят девять целых шестьдесят три сотых. И не говори мне о процентах, пожалуйста. Я уже на вечность вперед наслушался.  
  
— А я могу работать экспертом на черном рынке. Теперь мне кажется, что мои сережки — подделка.  
  
— Почему нельзя, как все нормальные люди, выбрать первое попавшееся?  
  
— К нашей ситуации не относится ни “нормальные”, ни “люди”.  
  
— Туше.  
  
Ухура правда не думала, что все обернется в такую проблему. Даже не ожидала, что можно придумать столько синонимичных словосочетаний к “все прекрасно, но мне не нравится”.  
  
— Самое ужасное, что после покупки они все равно будут ходить по кругу.  
  
— И не говори.  
  
Друзья по несчастью просматривают каталоги в паддах, пытаясь найти что-либо подходящее, перекидываясь шутками.  
  
— Может их просто завести в один магазин?  
  
Ухура плавно перетекает из позы “я буду лежать здесь вечность” в “я готова вот-вот сорваться с места”.  
  
— А это идея. Один магазин, разное время.  
  
— Отлично, какой выберем?  
  
— Самый первый, разумеется.  
  
Маккой вспоминает, как оттаскивал упрямого логичного вулканца с намеченного курса, когда заметил в толпе светлую макушку Джима, и улыбается.  
  
— Логичный выбор, лейтенант.

* * *

Спок встает на одно колено прямо на мостике.  
  
— Джим, хоть я и не самый эмоциональный человек, надеюсь, что я могу выразить свою любовь к тебе. Ты согласишься стать моим мужем?  
  
В полнейшей тишине Кирк достает бархатную коробочку и открывает ее, показывая такое же кольцо, как и то, что Спок держит в руках.  
  
— Только если согласишься стать моим.  
  
Мостик взрывается аплодисментами, заглушая ответ Спока (Ухура уверена, что это признание на вулканском, а Маккой ставит на “Я был и всегда буду вашим”). Скотти пробирается к пульту связи и делает объявление по кораблю, пока Чехов восторженно фотографирует целующуюся пару.  
  
И какими бы хорошими друзьями не были Леонард с Нийотой, свадьбу звездной парочке придется устраивать самим.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-143112769_2312


End file.
